


Sweet Sixteen

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, First Time, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

Sweet Sixteen

They already did hand jobs, rubbing against each other, Dean sucked Sam off. It’s Sam’s sixteenth birthday and Dean has a special present for his little brother.

They lie on the old motel bed making out. Sam can’t stop touching Dean, seeking the contact where he can get it. Dean’s arm is wrapped around Sam’s slim waist holding him as close as he can. Hands softly rub over his baby brother’s back, equally eager to touch.

Sam presses closer moves his hips slowly against Dean. He’s hard in his boxers and moans softly. “Dean. Please.”

Dean’s hips move too, his hands cup Sam’s ass. They kiss and rock against each other until Sam reluctantly pulls away to look at his brother. His hazel eyes are dark, wanton filled and pleading.

"Can we do it now?"

Dean swallows, licks his lips.

"I’m ready."

Dean blinks and Sam smirks. Dean takes a sharp breath. And nods.

It doesn’t take long and they are both completely naked. Sam lies beneath Dean. His legs spread wide, his cock twitches on his belly. Sam whimpers in anticipation. His hole clenches as Dean pushes Sam’s legs back to get better access and laps his tongue over it. He works Sam’s ass until it’s not only open, but slick and clenching, perfect. Dean pulls away and looks at his little brother. “So beautiful, Sammy.”

He is achingly hard and leans over to kiss Sam.

"Ready for your big brother’s cock, darling?"

Sam nods and makes an approving sound so Dean gets the lube, squeezes some of the liquid in his hand and smears it over his cock.

“Dean. Please, “ Sam mumbles, holds his legs back, arms wrapped around his thighs, giving himself to Dean.

“I’ll take good care of you, baby boy.” He kisses his little brother again and lines up. Then slowly and carefully, he pushes the head against Sam’s twitching hole and then shoves inside just an inch. Sammy whimpers and Dean stops.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, go on.”

One hand supports him against the mattress next to Sam’s head, the other guides his cock as he pushes deeper into Sam. Dean moans.

“Fuck, Sammy. So tight. Feels so good.”

Dean tries to hold back as much as he can, doesn’t want to hurt his little brother, wants to make his first time as good as possible. He retreats slowly before he pushes back in. Dean kisses Sam once more and when he gets Sam’s okay he sets up a rhythm, pounding Sam’s virgin ass and it feels like heaven. Sam wraps his long legs around Dean’s waist, one hand clings to his brother’s biceps the other has his own cock in a tight grasp. When Dean hits his prostate Sam is coming apart beneath him.

“Dean. Dean, I’m. I’m.” Sam pants and makes sweet whimpering noises and Dean stills to take Sam’s cock in his own hand.  
“Come for me, Sammy. Come on your big brothers cock.”

Sam thrusts into Dean’s hand and back on his cock and it only takes a few more thrusts and he comes with a cry all over Dean's hand and his own belly. Dean pushes on into him as Sam strokes himself through the waves of his orgasm, pants his brother’s name with every single one of Dean’s thrusts. When he feels Sam’s legs shaking, Dean pulls out and Sam’s body goes lax under him. Dean fucks into his hand until he comes and shoots his load on Sam’s belly, makes an even bigger mess there. He lies down next to Sam, kisses him and they both lie dazed in the bliss of the aftermath, wrapped in each other’s love.

Sam smiles at Dean.

“Thank you. Best birthday ever.”


End file.
